The research plan outlines two major proposals to be developed during the RSDA. The first project proposed is titled "A Study of DWI Treatment Outcome and Matching". The two specific aims of this project are: (1) To fill a major gap in the knowledge base regarding long-term drinking and other outcomes for DWI offenders, and (2) To evaluate the potential of treatment matching for improving outcomes for DWI offenders using a quasi-experimental design. This project is strongly justified by the need to know more about DWI outcomes including drinking as well as rearrest for DWI. The matching outcome study will utilize a DWI typology developed especially for this purpose in a currently funded project (R29 AA08920-01). The second project is titled "The Geography of Alcohol Outlets, Crashes, and DWI Arrests" and proposes to utilize state of the art technology known as Geographic Information System (GIS) to examine the spatial and temporal interrelationships between the three measures. The two main specific aims of this project are: (1) To examine the spatial distributions and interrelationships of alcohol outlets, crashes, and DWI arrests, and (2) To identify factors that affect the spatial interrelationships between outlets, crashes, and arrests. Major research questions pertaining to DWI enforcement (Are efforts aimed at the correct locations?), intervention, and prevention (Which outlets should be targeted?) will be examined in this project. In addition, the PI will develop a typology of alcohol outlets as a prelude to the proposal for the outlet, crash, and arrest project. The GIS will facilitate the integration of contextual measures into alcohol research.